


镜之界限

by A_Lenaxderla



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Male Thalia Grace - Freeform, Narcissus - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lenaxderla/pseuds/A_Lenaxderla
Summary: ※ 塔莉亚·格雷斯\泰麗雅·葛瑞斯（Thalia Grace）与自己性转的水仙CP※ 首发于2015年1月发表于百度贴吧，现在放到AO3存档※ 时间点大概位于奥林匹斯英雄系列\混血營英雄英雄系列（the Heroes of Olympus）最后一本奥林匹斯之血\英雄之血（the Blood of Olypus）之后
Relationships: Female Thalia Grace/Male Thalia Grace
Kudos: 1





	镜之界限

塔莉亚在森林中快速而无声地穿行，轻巧地越过地上盘根错节的枝干，避过横在路前的枝桠。

我是一头鹿。塔莉亚在心里默想，是穿过森林的流水，是横贯森林的风。

然而实际上，并不是她真想要变成鹿、溪流或者是风，只是菲碧告诉她这样默想会有助于便捷而快速地在森林中穿行。

天神在上，不要错听我的愿望，我不是真的想变成这样。塔莉亚在心中一个的角落里悄悄念叨道，接着立刻又意识到自己现在已经勉强是一个天神了，一个下级的小神。

别胡思乱想了，专注于任务！她无声地对自己呵斥道，再度摒除杂念，全身心地投入于任务之中。

她已经不知道她到底花了多少时间在这个任务之上了，只知道她已经将这个任务从炎夏进行到了凛冬。

最初察觉到有什么不对劲，是在夏至日前后，那时候她正带领着她的小队在红杉国家公园猎杀一群伪装成海狸的魔兽。内华达山脉崎岖而危险，而魔兽们都躲进了洞穴之中，给狩猎行动带来了一些困难。

但这并不是什么不可解决的事，最终在塔莉亚的指挥下，她们在占据加州境内数量一半以上的野外洞穴里进行了一次大规模探险，成功地将那些魔兽尽数送下了地狱。

在她们剿灭这群邪恶生物前，它们在俄勒冈州已经肆虐了好几个星期。虽然一般情况下，希腊罗马式的魔兽一般目标都是半神们，但也不是不会出现特殊的状况。

就比如这一群，它们不但袭击了俄勒冈州的半神，还对凡人的生活进行了恶劣的骚扰。虽然一开始只是破坏公物还有居民的房屋，但再到后来就是袭击家养宠物和各类禽畜，甚至偶尔还袭击小孩。其中在波特兰市情况尤甚，坊间已经开始流传起了“俄勒冈恶魔”的传闻，造成了相当大规模的恐慌。

不过最初奥林匹斯并没有对此产生很大的重视，联系到前不久对抗盖亚的胜利，他们似乎认为只是一场盖娅余党的垂死抵抗。加上在希腊罗马半神联合期间，有意无意出现的各种“除了希腊罗马神祇之外还有其他文明神祇存在”的信息，让塔莉亚不由得猜测，奥林匹斯对于这群魔兽是否应该归他们管理——即是是否属于希腊罗马文明范畴的界定还持有观望态度。

但事实是，这些不明背景的魔兽的的确确是对半神们造成了极大的威胁，最后奥林匹斯决策决定，通过对希腊与罗马半神下达任务的方式来解决这一问题。不过阿耳忒弥斯似乎对这个解决方案的可行性抱着不小的疑虑，因为虽然她对于半神们能杀死魔兽的能力毫不怀疑，但这件事的谜团和疑点过多，因此认为这不是将魔兽杀完就能解决的事。

这个疑虑是没有丝毫道理的，阿耳忒弥斯自己很清楚这一点，如果把这件事在奥林匹斯会议提出来的话，一定会激起轩然大波。因此直到会议的最后阿耳忒弥斯都没有表达自己的疑虑，但她也不能坐视不管，就算是不怎么关心半神事务，她也对这件事情背后的情况也相当挂心，于是就有了塔莉亚的任务。

严格说来，这并不是一个正式的任务，按着阿耳忒弥斯一贯的引导方式，至少不是很明确地下达的。“去俄勒冈地区看看，最好不要与他人任务起冲突。”话虽这么说，但塔莉亚很清楚实际上她的主人是希望她最好能调查出尽可能多的事情始末甚至是真相。

当年在去埃俄罗斯宫殿前，塔莉亚对她弟弟伊阿宋说过——“阿耳忒弥斯有自己的想法”，而塔莉亚一直对她主人的想法深信不疑。在面对盖娅的阴谋时，也正是阿耳忒弥斯的想法，至少让狩猎者对未来事态的发展预先做了些准备。

接到指令后，塔莉亚独自一人花了好几天的时间用在跟踪进行消灭魔兽任务的半神们身上。那是一支希腊与罗马半神组成的五人联合队伍，里面没有塔莉亚熟识的人，只有一个伊里斯的儿子似乎在混血营里见过。

他们丝毫没有发现有人在跟踪着他们，一路争吵打闹着进行着任务。塔莉亚不知道奥林匹斯是怎么对任务人选进行决定的，但是她认为眼下的这几个队伍成员对这个任务的完成不是很有帮助。那个伊里斯的儿子和队伍中的一个波莫娜的女儿看上去都是外勤任务的老手，但另一个赫尔墨斯的儿子就显得“太年轻”了。塔莉亚不觉得派一个新手来参加这样的任务是合适的决定，但从另一个角度也许能说明奥林匹斯对这个事没有达到阿耳忒弥斯认为应该达到的重视。

心头莫名产生了一种让人焦虑的不安感。

最终事实证明塔莉亚的不安并不是毫无来由的。她看着他们从波特兰开始，从每一户被害者的房屋入手找到了线索，然后一路追踪到了火山口湖国家公园，最后找到了魔兽巢穴的入口。那是一个在斯蒂尔湾边上的海狸巢屋，比普通的海狸巢屋要大上一倍，光是看着就觉得可疑了。

目前是夏日的某个下午的五点，距离俄勒冈州的天黑还差很久，假如对象是一种近似于海狸的魔兽的话，那在天黑之前他们都可能不会出来。半神们聚集在巢屋边，商量着怎么消灭掉里面的魔兽。一个玛尓斯的后代提议用火直接烧掉巢屋，但立刻就被一个欧若拉的孙女认为后续风险太大而否决。

再下来这些半神们就开始进行了长久的激烈的讨论，塔莉亚蹲在一棵沙斯塔冷红杉的枝桠上,静静地关注着他们的进程。阿耳忒弥斯在上，塔莉亚在心里念叨道，他们的默契真不怎么样。然后她就莫名地想起了她和若依、波西、格洛弗还有碧安卡前往营救阿耳忒弥斯和安娜贝丝的旅程，还有她和波西、尼克一起在珀尔塞福涅的召唤下去寻找冥王之剑，以及成为狩猎者后与菲碧等新姐妹一起进行的各种任务。

塔莉亚不自觉地微笑了起来，你们还是太嫩了。

十五分钟后，半神小队总算确定出了方案。那个赫尔墨斯的孩子割破了自己的手指，从巢屋入口开始，用鲜血画出了一条连着岸上一丛繁茂灌木的线，然后和其余的人埋伏在附近森林中。

赫尔墨斯的血脉指引出的“道路”，塔莉亚赞同地看着他们的行动。浓郁的半神鲜血对魔兽有致命的吸引力，而对上拥有“道路”能力的旅者之神的后代，如果刻意去使用的话效果可能会仅次于“三巨头”的血脉。

塔莉亚又想起了另一个赫尔墨斯的孩子，和她拥有过一段过去的卢克·卡斯特兰。他也是有着臭气熏天的半神气味——好吧，这只是塔莉亚猜测的，因为他们相遇之前的情况除了卢克特地提到外她都不清楚，而相遇之后作为宙斯女儿的她让他们面对魔兽更为狼狈。

不过他可是预言中的英雄，克洛诺斯选中的半神，塔莉亚内心一直坚持着这一点，她一直相信卢克拥有卓越的能力。不过在最后时刻前他都做过了什么？塔莉亚想到这里，又不由得攥紧了拳。

魔兽上钩了，争先恐后地拖着肥胖身躯进入了陷阱，然后被半神小队理所当然地尽数消灭，理应如此。不过……

半神小队已经在检察周围还有巢屋里有没有剩余的魔兽，塔莉亚眯起眼睛盯着这个场面，半神在长期遭受危机而锻炼出来的第六感正在塔莉亚的脑后叫嚣着不安。

最后的结果是没有漏网之鱼。小队立刻原地庆贺自己的胜利，其中那个欧若拉的孙女还掏出了她的手机和大家合了个影……天神在上。塔莉亚紧张地看着他们，有哪里不对……有哪里不对……

仿佛大脑深处掠过一道闪光，塔莉亚猛地醒悟了过来:为什么造成整个俄勒冈州恐慌的仅仅是这几只肥胖海狸样子的魔兽？如此大规模的事件怎么仅凭区区几只下级的魔兽就能达成？

心中的不安驱使着塔莉亚拿出了自己的弓。

她蹲在高处观察着这一切。小队的成员们开心地往回走着，然而他们并不知道，离他们仅有数百来米的地方，正有另一批魔兽也对他们做出了反应，正从湖里倾巢而出。

但是塔莉亚知道。她立刻做出反应，从背后的箭筒中抽出三支箭架在弓上，瞄准最前方的三个目标，满弦。

箭破风而出。

塔莉亚站在漫天烟尘中，冷着一张脸。她不得不承认，这群魔兽让她心有余悸，而这是自从盖娅倒台后再也没有的感觉。每次她在认为理应完全消灭魔兽了的时候，总是会有新的一批魔兽不知从哪里补充上来，清除起来似乎没完没了。塔莉亚已经用完了带来的箭矢，最后只能拔出她的防身匕首，配合着她的天赋异能进行近身搏斗。

直到最后她才发现，那些魔兽们死亡后产生的烟尘并不总是进入正常的轮回通道回到塔耳塔洛斯，而是有些莫名地在空中被不知名的东西吸附，最后又产生出一批来。

诡异之极。

然而哪怕真的是出了异常状况，在现下也没法寻求支援，塔莉亚的自尊心与荣誉感也让她做不到逃走，只能冲上最前方应战。幸好的是最后还是全部消除了这批邪恶生物，在感受着战后疲累的同时，塔莉亚还感觉她仿佛消灭了数目翻倍的魔兽。

真希望这是错觉。塔莉亚由衷地想，不然这真的是异常状况了。

塔莉亚将所有情况都汇报给了阿耳忒弥斯。阿耳忒弥斯在考虑了一会后就命令塔莉亚带上大部分的狩猎者，从斯蒂尔湾附近的那个魔兽巢穴开始入手彻底清查并消灭还有没有其他相似的魔兽，并让塔莉亚继续她的调查工作。

于是她们从俄勒冈一直追到了明尼苏达，终于终结了这批祸害的魔兽。

“这批魔兽真是让人出乎意料。”菲碧一边指挥狩猎者们清理战场一边对塔莉亚说，“也难怪主人会那么在意。”塔莉亚同意了她的话。

菲碧突然间担忧地看着塔莉亚，让塔莉亚有些意外。“菲碧？怎么了吗？”塔莉亚好奇地问道。

“主人似乎是要让你单独进行一个任务。”菲碧说，“我能感觉到这个任务非同寻常，我认为应该是超乎了我们想象中的复杂，没有我在旁边照顾你的时候你千万要小心，别出任何事了。”

塔莉亚知道她不能接受像以前那样，碧安卡和若依等同伴先后离她而去，因此当时安慰地朝她笑笑。“不过是个调查任务，会有什么事呢？”塔莉亚轻松地说道。

不过现在她不这么想了。从“俄勒冈恶魔”被消灭之后，魔兽再也没有出现什么明显而异乎寻常的动静，但是各种隐隐约约的线索又让塔莉亚不敢轻易地认为这件事已完全结束。于是塔莉亚就这么被动地追踪着线索，追溯其起因，没想到最后竟让她横跨了大西洋，来到了遍布峡湾的斯堪的纳维亚半岛。

事情真是愈发扑朔迷离了。

庆幸的是，最后线索越来越清晰，指引着她来到了“北极之门”特隆姆瑟——一个挪威北部的小镇周边的森林中，直觉告诉她，今晚在这儿，会得到最后的答案。

为了这趟长期任务的最终能有个结果，她毫不犹豫地投进了原始密林中。

森林里突然传出了一声不同寻常的响动。

塔莉亚猛地停了下来，屏住呼吸仔细地聆听着响动传来的方向。然而响动只响过那么一次就消失了，森林依旧如常，仿佛在嘲笑塔莉亚的神经质。

塔莉亚不认为是错觉，但是又没有什么证据说明那个响动真实存在过。不过她还是没有掉以轻心，利索地取下了斜挎在肩上的狩猎者银弓，又从背上的箭筒抽出了一支银箭架在了弓上，一边保持着半拉开弓箭的蓄势状态一边警惕地打量着四周，等待着声音的下一次出现。

塔莉亚还是等到了。附近的森林里又出现了枯枝叶被轻轻压碎的响声，塔莉亚捕捉到了它，抬臂满弓，箭头尖锐地指向声音的来向。

在箭头指着的前方，密集的枝桠动了动，让塔莉亚心紧紧地攥住了。这就是答案吗？就是我长期以来追寻的结果？塔莉亚感到自己手心里稍微沁出了些汗珠。会是一个前所未见的凶险魔兽，还是一个诡异不明的未知事物？

树丛中密集交叠在一起的枝叶突然大幅度地动了起来，仿佛后面有一头困兽欲挣脱束缚冲出。最终，树枝发出了无力的叹息，清脆的破裂声在静寂的夜间森林中近乎喧扰——一个人影从强行打开的空隙中嗖然跃出，其身上银色的风衣在阴暗的林间散发出月亮般的柔和银光。

“宾果(Bingo)。”塔莉亚情不自禁地发出一声沙哑的欢呼，同时后退了一步，稍稍调整了自己的姿势，好让箭尖更精确地指向目标的要害。而新来者也似乎敏锐感到了自己身处不利的状况，身体刚碰到地面就立刻朝地面踢了一脚让自己随着反作用力直起了身来。

在看到对方形貌的瞬间，塔莉亚不由自主地屏住了呼吸。

她的第一反应是森林里出现了一面巨型的玻璃镜，然而这是不可能的。于是塔莉亚就有些发愣地看着长得和自己几乎完全一模一样的人迅速地调整好态势，机敏地去拔出自己的武器。看到对方亮出了自己的武器，塔莉亚惊得立刻回过了神来。

“住手！”塔莉亚朝对方吼了一声，又绷紧了弓弦。这一声引得对方立刻望向他，然后塔莉亚看到对方的脸上露出了震惊的神色。

刚刚我也是那样的吧，塔莉亚一边思量着一边把弓箭稍微放低了一些，箭尖朝对方的脚边指了指。“丢掉你的武器。”

她看到对方眼睛里闪过一丝恼怒，但随即消失了，脸上露出了些微犹豫，但他的动作毫不拖泥带水，以一种与神色截然相反的干脆地丢开了手中的弓箭。

塔莉亚冲他点点头。威胁着一个长得和自己一模一样的人感觉真的很奇怪，但威胁还是得进行下去，因为对方身上散发出的危险气息告诉她不能对他有任何的掉以轻心。

塔莉亚开始有点明白了为什么会有人会对她产生畏惧。“你的名字，来历，效忠于谁。”塔莉亚的箭指着对方的心脏。对方和她一样，为了行动方便在保暖的底衣上只穿着银色的冬季风衣外套，只需要一箭就可以把对方的心脏射穿。

他看了塔莉亚的箭尖一眼，看上去没有丝毫害怕的样子，塔莉亚之前还认为自己容易被人畏惧呢。

“我原来还想问你呢。”对方答道，“既然你先这么发问了，我不回答也不会显得更我有礼貌，那我就回答了:我叫塔利安·格雷斯(Thalian Grace)，众神女王泽俄斯(Zeos)的儿子，有一个血缘妹妹伊亚索娜·格雷斯(Jasonna Grace)，是泽俄斯罗马神格朱碧缇(Jupity)的女儿。而我后来放弃了半神身份，加入了阿尔忒诺斯(Artenos)的狩猎队，成为了狩猎者的一员。现在你满意了吗？”

塔莉亚感到自己突然失去了对时间的概念，感到她的大脑渐渐地变成空白。对方——塔利安的话每一句塔莉亚都听懂了，但塔莉亚又似乎觉得全没听懂。她手里的弓箭不知不觉慢慢放下了，弓弦也恢复成了未拉开的状态。

“嘿，你怎么啦？没事吧？”塔利安一个跃步跳到了塔莉亚的跟前关切地问道，没有去理会他扔掉的弓箭，也全然不顾塔莉亚有可能会对他产生攻击。

“不……我没事。”塔莉亚有点恍惚地说。“那就好。”塔利安看上去似乎是放下了心来，“我刚刚已经回答你的问题了，现在轮到你回报那你的名字，来历，效忠于谁呢？”

塔莉亚突然一把拔出腰间的匕首抵在塔利安的心脏前。

“这一定是盖娅余党的骗局。”塔莉亚声音嘶哑地说，瞪视着眼前的男性。“狩猎者从不软弱。”

“狩猎者？”塔利安皱起了眉头，然后似乎突然意识到了什么，先是仔细打量了一下塔莉亚的衣服，然后再看了看他自己的，表情变得古怪了起来。

“阿尔忒诺斯没和我说过他的狩猎者队伍里会有女性。”塔利安难以置信地说。

塔莉亚冷笑了一声。“我还没见过阿耳忒弥斯会收男性进队伍里呢，就算是盖娅的玩笑，也能不能合理点。”

“阿耳忒弥斯？这位姑娘，你真没有记错主人的名字吗？分明是阿尔忒诺斯啊。”

“你觉得我会是在这种事情上开玩笑的人吗？不是你疯了就是我疯了，就我看来，你就是盖娅为了愚弄狩猎者而开的愚蠢玩笑。做出一个和我性别相反的我？盖娅真是想不出什么新点子——”塔莉亚突然间噤起声来，脸上露出了些微恐惧的神色。塔利安似乎也想到了什么，神色也变得极其凝重。

因为他们突然安静了下来，在挪威的夜晚中只听得到极北之地的大鹰鼓动翅膀煽起的气流刮过树林的呼号声。

“这并不是盖娅的玩笑，是吧。”最后塔莉亚说道，放下了匕首。“我叫塔莉亚·格雷斯（Thalia Grace），是宙斯（Zeus）的女儿，有一个血缘弟弟伊阿宋·格雷斯（Jason Grace），是宙斯罗马神格朱庇特（Jupiter）的儿子。我后来放弃半神身份，加入了阿耳忒弥斯（Artemis）的狩猎队，成了狩猎者的一员。以上是我的信息，你难道不觉得似曾相识吗？”

塔利安点头。“这很像我的故事，不过出现的人物性别大部分……不，恐怕是全部都完全相反。”

塔莉亚长叹了一口气：“我没想到这趟旅程的终点你会是最终答案，这简直等于什么都没有，不过是原本一个小谜被一团更庞大的谜给替代。”

“旅程？”塔利安重复着其中一个词，视线转向她。不知道为什么，塔莉亚觉得就算对方不说自己也明白他的含义。

“对。”塔莉亚应道，“我约在半年前奉阿耳忒弥斯之命前往俄勒冈州调查一群行为异常的魔兽，将其消灭后一路调查，沿着一层一层的线索溯源前进，最终来到了这里，因为这是我追查的线索的源头，我原本以为会在这里找到魔兽异常的真相。”说到这里塔莉亚突然停顿了一下，有点不好意思地问塔利安道：“你们那儿有俄勒冈州的，是吧，知道我在讲什么。还是……除了人物性别与我们这边不同，连地域也不一样了？”

塔利安笑了笑。“我们那里有俄勒冈州，还有美国，有希腊，有罗马。我想，我们并没有差距那么远吧。”

塔莉亚听着他的声音，心脏不知为何突然漏跳了一拍。“我想也是。”她闷闷地说，“那你又是怎么来的呢？”

“当然是格雷斯先生和泽俄斯女士将我生下来的。”塔利安挑起嘴角轻巧地说道。

“我可不是这个意思。”塔莉亚冲他皱了皱眉，“也许我们的相似度没有我们原本想象的那么相近。”

塔利安的脸色立刻变了。“不，我只是开玩笑。”他赶紧说道，“我的话，情况又是这样的：一星期前阿尔特诺斯饲养的一群麋鹿不知什么原因突然全部走丢了，狩猎者们奉命去寻找。就在今天早些时候我正在追踪最后一头麋鹿，这头麋鹿很不好捕捉，我之前已经从芬兰追到瑞典了，最后又失算没有捕捉到，只好跟着它到了挪威来。”塔利安说着视线转向了塔莉亚，他的眼睛直直地盯着她的眼睛。

他的眼睛和她的一样蓝，就像被闪电打亮的阴空。塔莉亚意识到，可能比她，或者伊阿宋的还要蓝，不过也可能是她因为主观因素而产生的错觉。

“当然，最后我还是没有捉到，因为我在追踪的路上碰到了你。”塔利安说道，结束了他的故事。气氛瞬间有些微妙了起来。

“那我姑且就先相信你的话了。”塔莉亚不太喜欢这样的气氛，让她有些不适应，并且……会让她觉得自己变得软弱。“但是你不觉得这就像一个阴谋吗？”

“是有些像。”塔利安说，“但我不能肯定，我还需要更多的证据。你掌握的信息应该比我多，毕竟你已经经历了好几场关于这次异常事态的战斗，并且又追查了那么久，一定比只是给主人赶赶鹿的我强得多。”

塔莉亚立刻脱口而出“不能这么说！”然后她又立刻发觉了自己的失态，咋了咋舌。“我的意思是，我们碰上的情况都不一样，因此没法做任何比较，我也只是巧合……”说到这里塔莉亚停顿了一会，接着用一种混带着些微愤怒和疲惫的语调对塔利安说：“你说……会不会是第二次癸干忒斯战争的余党干的？虽然目前群龙无首，但是就如上次第二次诸神战争一样，后续的麻烦依然接连不断。你知道我在说什么吗？”

“知道，我那边也是一样，我们是如此的相似。你知道吗？我在怀疑这是不是某种关于镜面的魔法，或者幻术，或者是我们的集体幻觉，你，或者是我，或者二者，其实并不存在，又或是梦境……”

“我明白你的感受。”塔莉亚看到塔利安露出了难受的表情，仿佛感同身受。“这一切都太匪夷所思了。”

“没错。”塔利安又稍稍打起了精神，就像塔莉亚自己一样，哪怕遭遇了再大的困难，或是困境，虽然花费时间长短不定，但总能找回自己的理性，努力去克服。当年和卢克还有安娜贝丝、格洛弗一起回混血营的时候是如此，在塔梅尔佩斯山的悬崖边上也是如此。“等我回去结束后，我得找找赫卡忒斯（Hecates），也许还有许普尼丝（Hypnis）问问看，看看有没有什么线索……”说到这儿，塔利安看了一眼塔莉亚。

“赫卡忒（Hecate）和许普诺斯（Hypnos）。”塔莉亚不需要他解释就明白他在问什么，“我也正有此意，毕竟，这已不是一件简单的事了，搞不好还会牵涉到其他文明……”塔莉亚想起了安娜贝丝的堂弟，还有听闻中波西和安娜贝丝与两个埃及裔兄妹的相遇的故事，更加认定了相信涉及诸神之类的事情千万不要往简单想的这条大家都默认的经验是一件正确的选择。

两人又无言地站了一会。

“话又说回来，你知道这是哪儿吗？长时间在密林中穿行我已经有点认不得地点了。”塔利安有点尴尬。

“特隆姆瑟。”塔莉亚回答他。

塔利安点点头。“这就能解释了。挪威，‘通往北方之门’。”塔利安暧昧不明地说着，语气近似自语，视线望向远处从原始密林中突出的高山，高山之上，七彩光线交织成华美的飘带闪烁漂浮。

“从这里向北就是‘诸神领域之外’了，‘我们的诸神’领域之外。”塔莉亚轻轻地说。

“在这里，厄俄斯（Eus）在这里变为了奥罗里斯（Auroris），完成了从曙光到极光的转变。”塔利安若有所思，“文明、魔法甚至时空的界限都变得薄弱，似乎触碰一下就可以突破隔离的壁垒……我们也许就是这么才相遇的。”

“我们叫她厄俄斯（Eos），欧若拉（Aurora），或是……欧若拉（Aurora），你知道的，北极光。”塔莉亚深吸一口气，“我回去后恐怕也要找他们……一旦想到这个，如果说这里会是异状发生的点的话，我真的不奇怪。恐怕之前那群魔兽也可能是因为类似的理由而出现的，不过我还没想到原因，看来回去是该好好思索下了，西海岸的话……说不定和印第安有关。”说着塔莉亚想起了小笛（Piper），她就是印第安和白人，或者说是白人女神的混血，塔莉亚听伊阿宋提到过小笛的那个骷髅狗传说。

塔利安点了点头，不知道他有没有和塔莉亚想到了一起。不知道小笛在他那边是叫什么名字？

“事态非常严重，我认为不能耽搁了。”塔利安有点忧虑地说。

“对，我也认为如此。”塔莉亚同意道，“所以……现在，我想我们应该回去汇报给阿耳忒弥斯，或是阿尔忒诺斯了。”

“没错。”

塔莉亚突然想到了一个问题。“我突然意识到，你现在应该是在我的世界这边吧？”

“应该是。”

“那你要怎么回去呢？你能回去吗？”在这一瞬间，塔莉亚隐约冒出了希望塔利安回不去的念头，不过马上又消失了。毕竟这想法并不符合理性，也不太合适出现在一个狩猎者的思维里。

塔利安回头看了看来时的路。在他身后，交织成的树枝网络间破出了一个洞口，望进洞口去则是漆黑的幽径。

“应该可以吧。”塔利安有点不太确定，“我想按着过来时的路走回去应该就行，毕竟我也不是这个世界的人，我觉得这时空的异态不会持续多久，并且这个世界应该不欢迎我的存在。”

塔莉亚很想反对他一句“我欢迎”，但是她知道塔利安的话该死的是正确的。

“不过我也不是很担心，毕竟至少同时有泽俄斯和阿尔忒诺斯的赐予的天赋与祝福在，我一定能找到回去的路。”他又看了一眼天空，天空极光灿烂。“并且我想，欧若拉女神注视着我们这么久，应该也知道些什么吧，希望她能帮我指引我的方向。”说着，他从外套口袋中拿出了一个银色的小物件，轻声念诵了什么，随即抛出，银色的小物件闪烁了一下微弱的光芒后就消失在了半空中。

“给欧若拉的祭品。”塔利安解释道，“真庆幸祈祷语两边世界都通用。”

“那是？”

“喔，那是看上了派普（Pipe）的一个女星送他的礼物，女星是派普他母亲目前参演的电影中的主演之一，是一个刚出道不久的年轻姑娘。为了妹妹，这么做很值得不是？”塔利安笑着对塔利亚说。

原来小笛在那边的名字是派普，塔莉亚想道。“于是你就拿走了那个礼物，对吗？”

“没错。虽然派普很有胆识，我很欣赏他，甚至曾一度邀请他加入狩猎者，不过显而易见的，他因为伊阿索娜而谢绝了。不过这倒是一码事，我想表达的是，虽然我对他有很好的印象，但是在妹妹的感情这一方面事情上，又是另一码事了，不是吗？”

塔莉亚不得不同意。天知道她花了多久时间才从赫拉那里又重新得回了伊阿宋，让早在孩童时期就破碎的家在终于得到了团圆。为了弟弟，与她最亲近的家人，她愿意付出任何事物，谁让当初就是他让她在他身上看到了家的影子。塔莉亚还记得，小时候在公园带着还在襁褓中的伊阿宋玩耍的时候，当阳光打在还是婴儿的他那柔嫩的肌肤上时，柔柔的在伊阿宋皮肤上匀开的光线，仿佛闪烁着赫斯提亚炉火的光辉。

“既然你有把握能够回家了，那我就放心了，我也能安心地回去了。”塔莉亚对塔利安微笑着说。“路上小心。”

“感谢关心。”塔利安也咧嘴笑了。“不过，虽然你是我——这么说好奇怪啊——但是呢，是我的女性版本，还是按照传统，女士优先，我先送你离开，嗯？”

“不行。”塔莉亚立刻拒绝。

“啊，不行？唔……难道是这边传统是男士优先吗？”

“我不是这个意思。”塔莉亚解释道，“因为你应该算是我这个世界的客人，不应该由你送我。再说……虽然我相信你不是路痴——因为我也不是，但是在陌生的世界还是不要轻举妄动为好。”

“说的也是。”塔利安点点头。“那我换个做法……目送你，行不行？”

塔莉亚同意了，转身朝着来时的方向走去，但没走出几步她就停下了，忍不住回头朝塔利安看了一眼。

塔利安还在原地，看上去没有丝毫要走的样子。他的蓝色眼睛在漫天极光下显得尤其深邃漂亮。

“你不走吗？”塔莉亚不自觉脱口而出，又马上后悔了，她不希望对方觉得这是她不耐烦他的意思。

不过他笑了笑。“你不是也没走吗？”

听到对方这句话，塔莉亚莫名不好意思起来。这可真奇特，在她变成松树之后直到今日之前她就再也没有产生过这种感觉了，她还以为变成松树的那段时间内已经尽可能地消磨掉了她的人类情感。

她犹豫了一下，还是忍不住朝塔利安问道：“我们还能再见面的是吧？我们已经说好了对吗？”

“没错，以欧若拉为证。”说着他抬起头望向了特隆姆瑟的夜空。夜空上欧若拉的光辉如同火炬，引导着灵魂前往它的归宿之地。


End file.
